


The Monster Under The Bed

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [239]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Can Talk To The Monsters Under the Bed, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Good Monsters, Happy Dean Winchester, Innuendo, Inspired By Tumblr, Last Monster, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Dean discovers someone else can see Fluffy, his monster under the bed.





	The Monster Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Dean/Cas fluff for my friend **theladydetective** , who's had a trying week. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt from **[writing-prompt-s](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/183968642110/dont-you-have-a-problem-with-your)**.

It was...strange, having the monsters in his life. Dean had known them since he was little, called them imaginary friends. His brother could see them, but no one else could. They had kept the two brothers company after their mother had died and when their father had gone around looking for revenge on the not-their monster who took their mom. That monster had yellow eyes and looked like a demon, their dad said. But these monsters of theirs...they weren’t bad. They stayed under the bed, they kept the boys safe from the things their father hunted. Dean had always known that his monsters were somehow... _good_.

And then he grew up. He saw them less, his brother stopped seeing them completely, and he moved on with his life until the day he found out angels had monsters too.

The one Dean liked to call Fluffy was sticking a paw out from under the bed at the bunker when Cas walked in and froze, looking not at Dean but at the hand under the bed. He knelt down and then began speaking in a language that Dean didn’t recognize. Curious, Dean waited…

...and Fluffy responded in the same chittering language. There was a brief moment of conversation and then Cas looked up at Dean. “Don’t you have a problem with your monsters?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, we have a truce.”

“A truce?”

Dean sat up more. “They don’t bother me, I don’t blast All Star at three in the morning.” He leaned over and saw Cas patting Fluffy’s paw. “Though Fluffy likes Metallica, so sometimes I’ll leave it on at night. Quietly, though. Don’t want to wake you or Sam up.”

“Interesting,” Cas remarked.

“What did you say to Fluffy?”

“I asked why she was showing herself, and she said because she felt safe. She then told me you’re a good keeper.”

Dean grinned at that. “So Fluffy’s more a...Fluffette?”

There was more chittering from under the bed and then Cas had a small smile on his face. “She seems to prefer Fluffy. And she says she is lonely. The others have all gone.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Dean said. “I’m kind of glad she’s still around.”

“Perhaps...I could ask my monster to keep her company?”

“Don’t you have to be in the bed for him...her...to stay under it? I mean, you don’t really sleep.”

“There are other things to do in bed,” Cas pointed out, and Dean flushed. He wasn’t sure what it was about Cas, but even innocent statements sometimes had innuendo. Maybe, though...maybe this time it wasn’t.

“Such as?” Dean asked.

“I will see if my monster will join yours, and then I can show you.” There was more excited chittering from under the bed as Cas stood and his smile turned soft. Butterflies suddenly filled his stomach as Cas left the room, and he leaned over his bed to look at Fluffy.

“Looks like we both might get lucky tonight,” he said, reaching over to pat her hand as Cas had. Surprisingly his monster was soft and he wondered why she was the only one left. But still...she was there, and as long as she was under his bed, he somehow knew he was safe, and that? That was a comfort.


End file.
